Crashing Waves
by antishock
Summary: When he saw the inconspicuous email, he thought nothing of it. It was probably just spam, right? What could go wrong if he just clicked it? Everything, obviously. (SI/CYOA)


_**Crashing Waves**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

I took a swig from the can of Mountain Dew as my free hand typed on the keyboard. My eyes, despite being partially blocked by the drink, were glued to the screen, bloodshot with bags under them. I put the can down on my desk, far away from me so it wouldn't bother me while I typed.

Words and words littered the document in front of me. Words that would rarely come to me. I hated it. I truly hated how I had all of these ideas that filled me with excitement, yet never having the will to try it, I leave them to rot in a forgotten folder. I was good at writing. I knew that at the very least. While there probably was some bias there, I did have a semblance of grammar which was much more than what most people could say.

Soon, my hands slowed their typing, until finally they were just resting on the keys. I had run out of ideas of what to do next. I had planned out the whole story, I had written outlines of each chapter I was going to have, I did everything I could've done, yet I couldn't think of a way to actually turn it into flowing sentences. Sentences that would connect to each other, as if they were one sentence, not two.

It was always the first chapter that I finished. That was when my interest was at the highest peak, and it was when I had the clearest idea of where I wanted to go in the story. After that, the chapters slowly sail out of my computer. Heh, not even sailing. That's too fast. Snailing it is, then. My chapters slowly snailed out of my computers as soon as I finish the first chapter. Sometimes they don't even come out at all.

My eyes glanced towards a folder on my task bar. It held all of my ideas and stories that I never continued. Never will continue. Sometimes I wonder why I even have it. What's the point of it being there if I'm not even going to keep updating the story and if those ideas would only get one chapter to them. My right hand drifted towards my mouse, and the cursor on the screen blinked onto the screen, just turned on after being idle for a while. It slowly dropped down from the middle of the screen and to the unneeded folder. With a right click, a box popped up, giving me choices of what I could do.

Move it to the right.

Move it up.

Click it.

Click delete.

Click the button.

Just click it for Pete's sake, myself! I don't need them anymore, why don't I want to delete them?

Nostalgia filled my head as I stared at the words that spelled out 'Delete'. What about Jane and the Sword of Ice? What about Gabe in the story of Contract? Would they disappear forever if I did this? Would I even regret this, destroying something that I had long ago given up on?

I snorted. Why was I being so sentimental in the first place? It wasn't like me. Normally I didn't care, and I did stuff like this pretty much every day. Delete a part of my old life, that is. Delete a part that doesn't matter.

 _Sorry Jane_ , I thought, _I guess your story is a cold, dead body now._

Click.

And then it was gone. About time, too. It was weird being like that, actually caring about something that I had made long ago. I didn't like the feeling, I decided. I don't know why, but it kind of hurts a bit in the heart. It seems that the cliché of your heart hurting isn't fake. I would have to remember that for the future.

My eyes lingered on the spot where the folder used to be before gazing up to the top right of the screen. A red X was sitting right there, connected to the still open, half-way finished chapter of a story that would probably never be completed. My hand moved of its own accord this time. I lazily watched as the cursor blinked over the X before I heard a click. A dialogue box appeared in the middle of the screen, and my hand met the button labeled, 'No, don't save'. Soon, it too was gone, leaving the desktop open.

I glanced at the time and sighed. It was already 5:49 AM; I should really get to sleep. I still have college to do and staying up this late probably isn't helping me. Resisting the urge to open up a game, I clicked the power button and hovered over the shut down option.

 _Ding._

Huh, an email? A spam? It would make sense if it was. Most people don't send emails this early in the morning, so it was probably an automated spam mail. I squinted at the little pop up on the bottom right corner of my screen, reading it.

 _From Rob666atninja.*om_

 _To antiny124atgmail.*om_

 _Subject: Stories deleted, but yours has just unfurled._

 _Click to open the email._

Ninja.*om? I never heard of that ending on an email being used. Pretty interesting. I might look up the website and register; it never hurt to have a cool looking email. The subject of the email did leave me faintly concerned though not much. It was probably a miracle pill spam email, if anything. It was just coincidence that the subject of the email was eerily similar to my recent deletion of my story folder.

I moved the mouse over to the email pop up, clicking it to read it. The person who sent it must have gone through a lot of hard work just to find that ninja mail, so even if it was spam, I wasn't going to disregard this guy's dedication.

The internet explorer opened up on my screen, briefly going to the Google homepage before switching over to my email. The loading screen popped up, annoying me as it went through the agonizing process of loading. I swear to God, it gets longer each time I do it.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour, my mail opened up. It took another painful hour for the email itself to load up. Man, I really need to get better internet.

* * *

To be honest, I am really dumb. I may think myself super smart, but when it comes down to common sense, I am down right stupid. In hindsight, I honestly should've just gone to bed instead of opening up a random email.

What's the point in opening up a possible spam email anyways?

Where the fuck has my brain gone in this one moment? The fucking strip club?

Why the Hell did I open up an email whose sender was ROB?

* * *

 **(A/N)** **Well, hello there people. Here I go with a story that will most likely never be added upon as my interest quickly disappears. As some of the readers of the fanfictions based on Worm can probably tell, this is a CYOA story. For those of you who don't know what I mean, I will explain. This isn't your average CYOA where you jump chapters and 'choose your own adventure'. In this kind of CYOA, you are given a certain amount of points and choices as to what powers and advantages you have when you enter a new world. In other words, a self insert with super strong powers at the get-go. Normally, for fanfiction, it is done for the Worm stories, but I decided to make my own version for Naruto. By the way, CYOAs are meant to be overpowered, though I will try to circumvent that in this story.**

 ***READ* If you wish to see the CYOA, go to my profile. I have it there; I really need to get it an actual picture that I can post on a photo website, but alas, I am to lazy to do so. So you will just have to read it in word form. If anyone wishes to make their own story based on my CYOA, go ahead, have fun!**


End file.
